


The Joy of Spanking.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27778774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: Hotch snaps his fingers and half the subs in the club fall to their knees, Hotch only has eyes for one and his eyes flash with fire as Reid sinks gracefully to the floor.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	The Joy of Spanking.

The guy on the door was new but the flash of the golden members coin got him through the door and some things at least didn’t change.  
“Hello Patrick it’s good to see you.”  
The man at the reception desk looked up with a wide smile.  
“Mr H. It’s been a while, I’m delighted to see you again, and looking so…fit..”  
Hotch smiled back and held out his hand. “You’re looking good too Patrick. Is the boss in?”

“ Still up in the office I think, I’ll let him know you’re here.” As Hotch turned away, Patrick caught sight of the short-handed whip tucked easily into Hotch’s belt.  
Oh my! If Mr H was here to play he hoped he got to watch.

Hotch descended the stairs into the club, it was early and the room was half full.  
However most people were sitting or standing near the stage and Hotch slipped into a booth to one side.

“Good evening sir, Can I get you a drink?” the waiter was young, his hair very short and bleached almost white.  
He wore shorts and a tee shirt with the clubs logo on the front.  
His gaze was open and friendly and a twinkle in his eye had Hotch smiling in reply.  
“Bourbon, thanks.”

Hotch removed his jacket and made himself comfortable. The boy returned with a glass.

“Anything else I can get you…sir…anything…”he stretched out the word and fluttered his lashes making Hotch laugh.

A tall bear of a man came up behind and swatted the boy on his ass. “What did I say about flirting with the customers?”

“Ah come on Vik he’s not a tourist, he’s brought his own whip, and he’s gorgeous, Just my type.”

Hotch laughed again and the big man shook his head.  
“What can you do? Bring another glass and the bottle.”  
He swatted the boy’s ass again and he turned to walk away but not before sending Hotch a sly wink.

“Aaron, welcome my friend, I was sorry to hear about Hailey she was a good sub and a great wife to you.  
We have missed you these past months. I hope this means you are ready to move on, maybe have a little fun,” he looked pointedly at the whip.

“Viktor.” They shook hands.” Thank you, Hailey always loved coming here, she cared for you a great deal.”  
They held hands in silence for a second, until the waiter arrived with a tray, a bottle of bourbon, a glass, and a jug of water and put everything down carefully.

Viktor noticed Hotch smiling. Perhaps his friend was looking for some light relief.

“Toni is a good boy, he enjoys a good spanking, if you want to…play?”  
“Toni his name is Toni?”

“Yes,” Viktor looked a question at his friend. Hotch rolled his eyes.  
“I’ve been working, my teams been working, with N.C.I.S. for a few days, There’s a Tony there too, he’s been a bit of a handful.”

Viktor smiled. “Special agent Anthony Dinozzo, I know him well, yes even his Dom, Gibbs, occasionally has a problem keeping him in line.”

“Gibbs is his Dom. Oh Yes I see. That explains a few things”.

“He’s here now, he brought a few friends as guests, they are down near the stage.”

Hotch eyes widened then he frowned,” a few friends, how many exactly?”

“Two guys, and a couple of girls, no maybe three…oh are they…has he brought your team here?”

“Sounds like it, just the kind of week it’s been.”

“He wouldn’t’ know, it wouldn’t be malicious, or…he’s a nice guy…”

“No he would be giving them a night out. Maybe watch a scene or two. It’s fine. It’s not like anyone knew I was coming. I only decided a couple of hours ago.”

“After spending a trying week with N.C.I.S?” Vik filled their glasses.

“Exactly!” Hotch laughed and took a long drink.

They talked back and forth for a while, catching up, reminiscing.  
Each realising how much they enjoyed this friendship, how sorry they were that they had let it lapse over the past months.

A tall familiar figure passed the booth and then turned to say hello.

“Agent Hotchner, good to see you, I didn’t know you were here. I expect one of your team told you they were coming.”

Hotch shook his head slightly. “No Dinozzo, just called in to see an old friend.”

By then Tony had seen the other man in the booth, noticed the bourbon was half empty and Hotch had a whip tucked into his belt. Interesting.

“Hey Viktor, just on way upstairs to see if can call a ride to take my guests home. Morgan and Emily left earlier, not their sort of night.”

They watched as he ran up the stairs.

Hotch’s face was still and emotionless but the hand holding the glass tightened making his knuckles turn white.  
Vik tapped his fingers. “So which one is it, the boy or one of the girls?”

Aaron’s lips twitched into a smile and he spoke softly.  
“Spencer Reid, he’s insanely intelligent and so beautiful, not just to look at, but his whole character.”  
“And?” Vik looked deeply at his friend.  
Aaron smiled, Vik knew him so well. “And, I’ve been in love with him for so long I can’t remember when it first hit me.”  
“So from before Hailey died?”

“Oh yes, but we had a great relationship Hailey and I, she would have understood, maybe even wanted to join in, but that may have ruined all three of us.  
I wouldn’t risk that”

“But since…you’ve never been tempted to say how you feel? To say what you want?”

Aaron sighed. “I’m his boss, what if it didn’t work out? I don’t know how he feels …about all this…” he waived his hands.  
“I don’t do casual, not often, and definitely not with him. He’s very young and well, fragile, how do I know I won’t hurt him.”

Vik patted his friends hand again.  
“Well he’s here tonight, perhaps that’s a sign.”

At that moment Tony returned. “All set, would you like to say hello to Spencer and the girls before they leave.”

Hotch stood and nodded and Vik followed the two men through the club.

Penny and J. J. were watching the stage with every sign of enjoyment.  
A tall slender man was using a whip like an instrument of pleasure, stroke after stoke landing on a broader more muscled man’s back.  
“Look who I’ve found.”

“Hello, are you having a good night?”

The women looked up smiling and saying hello.

Spencer turned his head, went pale and looked as if he was going to faint.  
“Hotch!”

Aaron stepped closer, “Reid, are you ok?”

Spencer shook his head then nodded,” No, erm, yes, I’m fine, I was just surprised.”

He looked into his boss’s eyes wondering if Hotch could see what he had been thinking.

He had been lost in the moment on the stage, imagining himself up there, Hotch wielding the whip, making him moan and feel, and taking him down into his headspace.

Tony was helping the women gather their belongings.  
“I have to get going, Gibbs has been building me a surprise, no doubt some evil contraption he’s thought up to keep me in control.” He grinned.

J. J. and Penny turned to follow but Reid demurred.” Could I stay?” He looked at Viktor, then at Hotch. “ I could find my own way back.”

Hotch nodded a reply,” I’ll see you get back safely.”  
He said goodbye to the others and watched them walk away.

When he turned back Reid who had blushed asking the question had turned back to the stage.  
The couple were almost finished, the whip tossed to one side and the smaller one held the other round the waist, whispering gently into his ear, he ran one hand over the others buttocks and said “Now” quite loudly. His companion shuddered to a climax and then was swept up into the others arms and kissed passionately. The small crowd, burst into applause.

Aaron moved closer to Reid. “Is that what you want Spencer? Is that what you like? Would you like him to do that to you?”

Breathing heavily Spencer turned to Hotch. “Yes.” he whispered,” yes I would, but not him. Only you Hotch, I want you.”

Aaron tipped his head pressed his lips firmly against Spencer’s then teased open his mouth with his tongue.  
He let out a soft sigh as his tongue entered and heard an echoing sigh from Spencer.

” Finally” sang Hotch’s heart.

He held Spencer as he kissed him then lifted his head away.  
” Spencer look at me, you have to know I want you, that I want to share this with you, but, I can’t play at it.  
You have to accept me totally. I understand if you have to think about it.”

“I’m sure. I’ve thought about it a lot, not just tonight.”

Hotch still worried. Was Spencer certain? He snapped his fingers.

A couple of nearby subs reacted instinctively, but Hotch only had eyes for one.  
His heart pounded in his chest as Spencer sank gracefully to his knees bending his head.  
Viktor met Hotch’s eyes and smiled gently. I think you have your answer.

Gibbs and Tony.

Tony locked the door behind him and shouted” Jet?”

“I’m here Tony.” Gibbs was rubbing his hair with a towel. He was naked to the waist, his jeans hanging low on his hips.

Tony moaned as Gibbs crossed the room and pinned him to the wall kissing him passionately.  
Fuck how did Gibbs cross the room so quickly. One minute he was way across the room next he was right there.  
Maybe he was a vampire? That would explain his fascination for sucking on Tony’s neck. Not that Tony was complaining.

Tony put his arms round Jethro’s waist grinning.” So you’ve already showered does this mean we can go right to bed?”  
“Not till you’ve seen your present.”  
Tony moaned, “Don’t mind waiting till tomorrow boss.”

Gibbs laughed. “Oh I think well be using it quite a bit over the weekend Tony, especially after your less than cooperative behaviour this week.”

“Oh come on, when was the last time you cooperated with the F.B.I.?”  
Gibbs frowned.  
“Okay, okay do as I say not as I do…got it…”

“Why are you still dressed?”

“Why am I?....I’ve just come through the door…then I was attacked by my crazy…”Tony looked at Gibbs’ face. “Getting undressed now boss. Down to the basement?”

“No Tony. Upstairs. The spare room.” Gibbs ran lightly up the stairs. Curious, Tony followed.

A sleek elegant piece of furniture was centre place, even the garish overhead light couldn’t take away the beauty of the polished wood.  
A spanking bench, but not like any other Tony had seen, the legs and frame curved and curled, a soft leather cushion across the centre spur.

Tony ran his fingers over the wood, surprisingly warm to the touch, he may complain to others about Gibbs finding new ways to torture him but honestly he was proud he had such a Dom, happy that Gibbs cared enough to build something just for him.

“It’s beautiful.” Tony leaned in for a kiss.  
“Try it, put your feet here, and bend over.”

Tony lay over the bench finding it exactly suited to his frame. “If you ever leave N.C.I.S. you can always set up in business selling bespoke….”

Gibbs swatted him on the ass, “Not so much with the talking.” He fastened cuffs round Tony’s wrists and ankles.

“I’m thinking it’s been a week, five days of nonsense, so six with the paddle for each day? Anything to say?”

Tony thought, thirty with the paddle was a lot. And Gibbs didn’t hold back. His fingers went to the soft collar round his throat, two years ago Gibbs had placed it there, for two years he had felt loved and cared for. He belonged to Gibbs. Gibbs set the rules. He shook his head. “Nothing to say Boss.” 

Gibbs alternated cheeks with the paddle, “Five, six, what day are we on?”

“Monday Boss.”

By Wednesday his cheeks were aflame and he shifted restlessly. Thursdays six seemed easier as if Gibbs had taken notice but Fridays six brought tears to his eyes.  
Gibbs threw down the paddle and loosed the cuffs.  
He ran his hand over Tony’s back and head avoiding the burning bum.  
” Good boy, I’m proud of you.” He lifted Tony’s head and claimed his lips. 

The pain from his burning ass fought with the pleasure of his Dom’s lips.  
Pleasure won out. But when Gibbs moved away the burning sensation returned. He winced as he tried to stand.

“Stay there I’ll get something to help.” Gibbs came back with some cooling gel, he was gentle with his sub, Tony was gorgeous, yes he was a handful sometimes, but when had Gibbs ever chosen easy. 

When Gibbs had finished Tony stood then dropped to his knees kissing Gibbs hand.” Thank you Boss.”

Gibbs raised him up and kissed him.” Go take a shower, be careful not to wash off the gel. You’ll be sore for a while.”

Aaron and Spencer.

Reid was silent in the cab, shivering with a mix of nerves and excitement.  
He hadn’t been lying when he’d told Hotch he wanted him but having very little experience, he couldn’t help be nervous.  
Hotch covered his hands with his own. “Relax Spencer. It’s only me. We’ll not be doing anything tonight.”

They entered Hotch’s apartment and Spencer was kissed again, then Hotch turned away.

“What did you mean we won’t be doing anything tonight…?”  
Hotch turned “What did you think I was going to do whip you and fuck you and then throw you out.  
No Spencer I told you, this is not a one-time thing. We will take things slowly.  
Until I know that you really want this. Collaring a sub is not to be taken lightly.” 

Spencer relaxed a little more. Hotch knew, Hotch understood, that’s exactly what he wanted. He knelt down and looked up at his Dom, “Yes Hotch.”

“Aaron, Hotch is for work. Aaron is for this.”  
“Aaron.” Spencer repeated as if it were the most wonderful word in the world. 

Hotch grinned and lifted him to his feet. “Get undressed.”  
Spencer began undressing slowly. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been naked in front of anyone.  
He kept his eyes downward and tried to cover himself with his hands.

“Hands behind your head.”  
He obeyed but then shut his eyes completely.

“Uh uh, no, look into my eyes Spencer, you have nothing to be ashamed of, your Dom wants to look at you, you should be proud.”

Spencer looked into Aarons eyes and saw nothing but affection, he lifted his shoulders and stood up straight.

Aaron took his time, he ran his fingers down Spencer’s chest and arms.  
He licked his nipples then blew on them then bit them gently.  
He talked all the time.” Look how hard they get for me. do you like the touch of my tongue, if I touch you here, do you like it, what if I licked you instead? Am I making you hot?”

Aaron worked his way down Spencer’s body and fondled his cock and balls before taking his cock into his mouth for a fleeting second.  
Spencer had never felt anything like it, just managing to whisper yes occasionally, he was overwhelmed with his feelings.

Aaron kissed him often, sometimes a teasing swipe of his tongue sometimes a bone-melting full on kiss.  
Somehow, without Spencer realising, they had moved into the bedroom.

“Kneel on the bed.”  
Aaron took almost as much time with his back as he had with his front.  
He licked long stripes down his spine until he reached the pert cheeks.  
He laid one smack on each cheek and followed it with a kiss.  
He parted the cheeks gently and ran his tongue round and round the rim until finally dipping inside.  
Spencer groaned and clenched and Aaron stood up.  
He climbed onto the bed and rolled Spencer into his arms.

“Spencer have you ever done anything like this before? I know you’ll have read everything you can find but have you ever…. Has anyone ever fucked you?”

“Yes, but well not… really….I had a friend at college, we both wanted to try…we were both…very keen…on…we talked a lot….anyway we tried, but it was not very successful…I mean erm, well we had sex, but neither of us was very comfortable being in charge, we were both subs…probably.”

“But since you’ve been with the F.B.I., you’ve never…tried a club…or?”

Spencer muttered and Aaron lifted his head up. “Say it. Whatever it is.”

Spencer swallowed. “I met you Hotch, Aaron, I didn’t want anyone else.”

Aaron held Spencer closer and kissed him gently. He felt the weight of responsibility but also of anticipation.  
To be Spencer’s first, to begin the journey together was a very powerful turn on.  
He held Spencer until his breathing changed and he drifted into sleep. 

Tony and Gibbs.

Tony had showered taking great care not to touch his ass, he joined Gibbs in the bed, lying on his side he closed his eyes.  
Gibbs had been reading but he put the book down and took off his glasses.  
He looked down at his sub, Tony had brought so much joy into his life, he wrapped an arm round his shoulders and pulled him close kissing his forehead.  
“Did you have a good night, was Vik there, did your guests enjoy themselves?”

Tony looked up, “yes, well Morgan took Emily home, not their thing, the others seemed fine.  
Vik, was having a drink with Agent Hotchner, they’re old friends he said. And he had a whip.”

Gibbs nodded.

“You don’t seem surprised.”

“No Tony, come on, you knew he was a top, that’s why you were playing up, you wanted to flirt with him a little, get him interested then hope I would get him to back right off.”

Tony sighed Gibbs knew everything. “Why would I do that Boss?”

“Because I’ve had to dance around with the director all week. You think because I had a thing with her years ago, I’m still interested. You and I haven’t had much time to connect because the case has been keeping you very busy…how many more reasons do you need…?”

Tony sighed again. “Sorry Boss.”

Gibbs bent his head and kissed his sub again. “I love you Tony, and if I have to spank that into you every single day, well that’s fine by me.” he grinned.

“Sometimes you’re a complete bas…..” Gibbs kiss cut him off and Tony groaned, “Love you too Boss.”

Aaron and Spencer.

Aaron was up showered and dressed before Spencer stirred.  
He pulled the covers off the bed and slapped Spencer’s ass.  
“Up, now. I have to go get a few things.” He left the room.  
Spencer was startled, taking a couple of minutes to wake up, he climbed out of bed and looked for his clothes.  
He followed Aaron into the living room.  
“Where are we going? I need to get dressed.”

“You won’t need clothes. You’re staying here.”  
He snapped his fingers and nodded as Spencer knelt down.  
“Good,” he held out a glass," take some water. I’ll try not to be too long. I’ll not tie you up in case there is some kind of emergency.  
You are allowed to move if you need the bathroom but otherwise I will expect you to be right here when I return.”  
He took a few steps away but then came back and pulled Spencer’s head up kissing him passionately. “Good boy.”

Spencer watched him walk away. If Hotch was going to kiss him like that he could kneel here all day.

At first he was too conscious of his surroundings.  
If he turned his head he could see the window or the bookcase.  
He could feel the rug beneath his knees and the slight draught from the open kitchen door.  
After a half hour or so he relaxed. This was what he wanted.  
Aaron had told him to kneel so he would kneel.  
His mind always racing slowed and finally calmed.

Aaron knocked on the door, and called a warning, before opening the door in case Spencer was startled.  
But his sub seemed to be quiet and peaceful right where he left him.  
He smiled, dropped his bags and crossed over to stroke Spencer’s head.” I’ll get you some water.  
You can get up now,” When he came back Spencer was struggling to stand, his legs wobbly. “Have you not moved at all. “ 

Aaron swept him up into his arms and sat with him on his knee on the couch, rubbing his thighs and calves to get the blood circulating.  
“You’re freezing. He pulled a blanket from the back of the seat and wrapped Spencer up.  
Spencer snuggled into Hotch’s neck, and dared to kiss it.  
Aaron turned his head claiming Spencer’s lips kissing him forcefully.  
“I’ll get us some food and then I’ll show you what I bought you.”  
“Me?”  
“Well us, I think the spare room will be best the bed is more suitable.”

Reid saw what he meant when he entered the room.  
There were railings on the head and the foot and Hotch was already opening packages looking for cuffs to fasten to the bed.  
“You’ve bought a lot of things Aaron.”

“We are just beginning, I have to work out what you like, what does it for you.  
I have to find out how much you can take. I have to prepare you so I can fuck you.”  
He carried on unpacking things and Spencer picked up a long cane and flicked it through the air.  
He then looked at a pair of paddles and some nipple clamps before picking up some plugs.  
They ranged in size from small to extra large and his eyes popped wide open.  
Hotch looked over at him and grinned. “Don’t worry we’ll start out small. Kneel on the bed.”

Aaron began as he had previously, massaging Spencer’s back and shoulders, kissing and licking him from his neck down to his ass.  
This time he took a while longer licking and biting the cheeks before parting them to delve into the hole between.  
Spencer finally relaxed a little enough for Aaron to get one finger inside then two, he slid them back and forth easily then added more lube to the smallest plug.  
“I’m going to push this in now, try to relax.”  
He moved to Spencer’s head and kissed him powerfully then before he had time to realise he had slid home the plug.  
“Okay?”  
Spencer nodded, it did feel odd but not unpleasant.

Hotch moved it in and out a couple of times to get Spencer used the the feeling.  
“Lie down now, I’m going to tie you up. If you are not comfortable with what I do you must tell me. If it’s just that it’s new to you well you’ll get used to it. If it’s very bad and you can’t stand it, use your safe word. Have you got a safe word?”

Spencer shook his head, then nodded, “I understand em…Sagittarius will that do?”

Aaron fixed Spencer’s wrists and ankles into the cuffs. Spencer was expecting them to be hard and unyielding but the leather was soft and not too tight.

Aaron picked up the cane first but looking at Spencer’s pale unmarked skin he changed his mind. Marking would be done at another time.  
He picked up a small paddle and began gently moving from cheek to cheek at first barely hard enough to turn the cheeks pink, he soon got into a rhythm, watching for any sign Spencer was unhappy he carried on until the cheeks were glowing but not too red.

He ran his hands over them and moved the plug again then bent down to claim Spencer’s lips. “Good boy.”

Spencer latched onto Aaron’s tongue, his senses were heightened to such an extent he began to shake.

“You okay? Do you need a break?”

Spencer shook his head. “No I’m fine I wasn’t expecting to feel so…….”

“Emotional? Well it’s hardly surprising, it’s all new to you. Will I carry on?  
Not with the paddle, that was enough for now. I don’t want to gag you because I may want to use your mouth, let’s try the whip.”

Spencer’s eyes widened, but whether it was the casual way Aaron mentioned fucking his mouth or the thought of the whip, he couldn’t say.  
He thought of the scene he’d watched last night, the way the man on the stage reacted to the lash.  
He remembered that he’d thought of Hotch whipping him and he began to worry. What if he couldn’t stand it, what if it just felt like a terrible punishment.

Aaron stroked his head and his back, he kissed him again and reached between his legs fondling his balls.  
“Hey its ok, you can stop me at any time, we can go as slow as you want. What’s your safe word?”

“Sagittarius.”

He trailed the whip up and down Spencer’s back a few times to get him used to the feeling and then began.  
One side and then the other, top to bottom, slowly, slowly building the speed and the power.  
At first Spencer could feel every stroke, even guess where the next was likely to be but soon he gave in to the feeling and realised he had never felt so at one with his body, had never felt so peaceful. He sighed. “mmmm.”

Aaron stopped. “Did you say something Spencer?”  
“Mmm, I’m good.” Spencer was boneless.

Aaron smiled, he’d never see such a reaction, Spencer was the perfect sub and he was all his.  
The urge to fuck him was strong.  
As he was so relaxed it would make it so much easier, but for the first time he wanted Spencer on his back, looking into his eyes, turning him over might break the spell.  
He undid all the restraints, moved round to the head of the bed and unzipped his pants, he kissed Spencer again.

“Open your mouth, I want you. I want your mouth round my cock, can you do that?”

Spencer swirled his tongue round the end then opened his mouth to swallow as much of Aaron’s long hard length as he could.  
Aaron rocked back and forth, he had wanted this for so long it almost felt too good.  
He tried to go slow, tried to hold back his orgasm, control himself, wanting to make it last and last.  
He looked down at Spencer the whole time, wondering why he had waited so long, the feelings were indescribable. Spencer his eyes closed was moaning with enjoyment and then as Aaron was almost there, Spencer opened his eyes and looked deeply into Aaron’s own, this sent Aaron over the edge and they held eye contact as Aaron erupted into his mouth, wave after wave washed over Spencer’s tongue and down his throat.  
Aaron shuddered to a halt then sat down on the bed folding Spencer in his arms and kissing him over and over.

Tony and Gibbs

Tony woke to an empty bed. He used the bathroom and cleaned his teeth and went looking for Gibbs.  
“In here Tony.”  
Tony paused at the door to the spare room. “Thought punishment was over last night Boss?”  
“Oh it was, but this is not punishment this is playtime, come in. “he handed Tony a mug of coffee and grinned wolfishly.

The harsh overhead light was missing. Gibbs had lit a row of candles on the dresser which was also filled with various plugs and floggers and clamps of all shaped and sizes.  
Tony drank some coffee and moved closer for a kiss. Gibbs kissed him passionately and ran his hands over his subs body. “How do you feel, are you still sore?”

“Not too bad, can still feel it. “ Tony moaned as Gibbs rubbed his cock and squeezed his balls. He thrust into Gibbs hand. “Been a long week without you Boss.”

“For me too Tony, for me too. Going to spend the whole day putting that right. But first..” he tapped Tony on the shoulder and unfastened the top button on his pants.

Tony grinned and knelt, undoing Gibbs zip with his teeth on the way down.  
His Dom’s cock sprang up immediately as it was freed and Tony latched on with genuine enjoyment.  
Sucking Gibbs was his second most pleasure.  
Sometimes Gibbs just used his mouth, needing a quick release, but today was all about reconnecting so Gibbs let Tony set the pace.  
He stroked Tony’s cheek and ruffled his hair murmuring words of encouragement and affection.  
When he finally came, Tony used his tongue to clean him up. Gibbs pulled him in for another kiss then turned him round.

“My turn to play, bend over the bench.”  
Gibbs took his time getting Tony settled.  
Cuffing his wrists and ankles to the bench, adding a small gag and a blindfold.  
He checked Tony’s ass from the previous evening but could not see any problems.  
He licked a stripe down Tony’s back then followed it with a small cube of ice from a cup on the dresser.  
He parted Tony’s cheeks and grinned as Tony couldn’t help tightening his ass as if he knew what was coming.  
Gibbs used his tongue instead and soon Tony was groaning and pushing backwards on to it then Gibbs took the ice into his mouth and still using his tongue pushed it gently, into the warm and waiting hole. He chuckled when Tony wiggled in surprise.

He picked up the whip and began with Tony’s shoulders working his way down and back up and missing out his ass he occasionally hit his thighs and even his calves making him jump. After a while though he settled back onto the shoulders and waited for that moment… the one where Tony finally calmed, it had surprised Gibbs at first, Tony was usually vocal, moaning, grunting in appreciation, thrusting into the bed, or the chair to get some friction on his cock, but then after a few weeks of them being in this relationship, they had a breakthrough, Tony had been tied to a post in the basement and they had being enjoying some play, then Tony had just become still, as if he had crossed to a calmer more serene state of existence. Gibbs had fucked him then and it had been so wonderful, he had tried to recreate the moment ever since. 

Sometimes he managed, and today was one of those days. Tony stilled, his whole body totally relaxed. Gibbs threw down the whip and released all the cuffs carefully pulling out the gag and removing the blindfold. He kissed Tony on the forehead then the lips. “I want you now, Tony.” 

He parted Tony’s cheeks and slid two fingers inside before inching his way in with his throbbing hard-on. He smiled as he watched himself slide in. this was his happy place, this was what calmed him and washed away all his stress. He held his sub’s hips as he pounded into him but as he was about to come he wanted his lover’s lips, he flipped Tony over, lifted his legs high, and bent his head to claim his mouth, satisfied at last he lay his head on Tony’s chest. Perfect.

Aaron and Spencer

Aaron was delighted with the way things were going with Spencer, he had used the paddle and the whip.  
He had gagged him and blindfolded him and tightened the small clamps on his nipples.  
Spencer had hated the gag and the blindfold, he couldn’t settle and Aaron had spent some time stroking him to calm him down.  
“I will never leave you alone when you are like this, if you truly can’t handle it, tap three times on my leg.”  
Spencer hadn’t tapped his leg. 

The nipple clamps were a different matter and Aaron grinned as he thought of them.  
Spencer had yelped at first but as Aaron tightened them little by little his cock began to stiffen.  
The more times Aaron turned them the harder Spencer got. He took note.

He looked over at Spencer sitting cross legged on the floor eating. It was hard to believe that twenty four hours ago Spencer had found it difficult to undress, he had been naked ever since, even opening the door to the delivery guy bringing the food naked and unafraid. 

Aaron’s only concern was that Spencer had stopped talking.  
The whole time they had known each other Reid had talked and talked, he had an opinion about everything and he researched things he didn’t know, reporting his findings. For the whole day he had been oddly silent and Aaron wondered why.

He stood and cleared away the pates then sat back on the couch.  
“Come lie over my knee I want to play with you.” He kissed Spencer gently then stroked the small of his back, he touched each cheek in turn stroking, smacking, licking, kissing then on one he sucked a small red mark. He smiled, it looked good marking his sub, even Spencer’s perfect cheek looked good with his mark on them, perhaps the cane was not such a bad idea. For now though he wanted to prepare Spencer for the next step.  
He had replaced the small plug with a slightly larger one and then just an hour ago and even larger one, he slid it in and out a couple of times then removed it altogether.  
He had waited for this moment so long he was going to enjoy it.  
He slid two fingers inside then added a third with a small amount of lube, he fucked Spencer with his fingers for a while feeling Spencer relax and he even lifted his ass to encourage Aaron to go deeper.  
“Does that feel good? Can you feel my fingers inside you? Can you imagine my cock instead, can you imagine what would it feel like?  
My hard cock fucking you, pounding into you?”

“Yes. Yes, please. I’ve been waiting so long. I’ve imagined it over and over. When we’ve stayed at a hotel.  
Even over your desk. I think about it all the time.”

“Into the bedroom. Now.”

Aaron followed Spencer, undressing as he moved.  
Spencer was kneeling on the bed, his ass facing the door and Aaron grinned again, what a wonderful sight.  
He slapped the ass a couple of times then said. ”Turn over.”  
Spencer looked round in surprise, “Really? Because I thought….”he looked at Hotch’s face. “Sorry, I forgot, I do as you say.”

“You forgot, already, perhaps I need to spank you some more.”

Spencer had already rolled onto his back. A small frown of concern washed over his face and Aaron bent to kiss him.  
“I was teasing, I know you need more time to get used to being told what to do.  
You have been very good up till now. I’m proud of you.”

Spencer blushed and Aaron kissed him again before bending his knees and spreading his legs.

“The plugs will have opened you up, as it’s your first time I’ll be careful, but in future I’ll expect you to be ready any time I want to fuck you. Anytime and anywhere. Understand?”  
Spencer nodded his eyes wide.  
Aaron held eye contact as he pushed inside, “Relax, Spencer, just give in to me, you belong to me now.”

There was a slight burn at first and Spencer wanted to wiggle away, but as he looked into Aarons eyes, he understood.  
He had wanted Aaron to fuck him for years and he was getting his wish.  
He belonged to Aaron. It made no sense to fight.  
His mind accepted Aaron as his Dom, his body agreed and he finally opened up.  
Hotch saw the exact moment and slammed in over and over watching for any discomfort he saw only passion and excitement.  
Spencer was getting off on this. Remembering the nipple clamps, he reached down one hand and twisted each nipple in turn. 

Spencer yelled out, then began to urge Aaron on.  
“Yes, yes, please oh that feels so good, fuck me, fuck me, please Aaron…”  
He reached down to grip his own cock. Hotch swiped his hand away. “No touching, you’re not about to come anytime soon. I’m in charge remember.”  
“Not come….what…?”

“A good sub can hold it, sometimes for days…while his Dom takes his pleasure….you want to be a good sub don’t you….?”  
Spencer shook his head, then said, “Yes, yes I can be good.”  
Aaron nodded and carried on, he could see Spencer was trying to rein in his emotions and he slowed down, careful to avoid hitting Spencer’s sweet spot, giving him time to quiet down.

His own orgasm was not far away however, the first time was always going to be fast and furious.  
Years of wanting had finally arrived at this moment.  
He bent to kiss Spencer, licking his lips and plundering his mouth.  
“You can come when I’m inside you, do you think you can do that?”  
Spencer nodded frantically and began to reach for his own hard length but stopped himself. “No touching.” He whispered.

Aaron took pity on him, Spencer was trying so hard, and it was still only the first day. He gripped Spencer’s cock and looked into his eyes. “You come when I do, ready?”  
Spencer nodded again his whole body shaking. “Ready.”

Aaron changed his angle slightly and speeded up. “Now sweetheart. Come for me now.”

They lay in the bed afterwards, Aaron holding Spencer close.  
Spencer felt confident enough to lay his head on Aaron’s chest, he could hear his heart beating and he was content.  
Aaron fell asleep smiling with Spencer’s hair tickling his nose.

Spencer woke to use the bathroom.  
He looked at himself in the mirror. Would people be able to tell what had happened?  
He tried to look at his ass in the mirror, he thought Aaron had left a mark, he hoped he had, he wanted his Dom to mark him…to lay claim to him.  
Did he look different? He felt different, he felt strong and loved …and….happy. “Oh!”  
“Oh?” his Dom met his eyes in the mirror.  
Spencer smiled.” I just realised….I suspect that’s why I’ve been quiet, not talking much…”  
Aaron looked a question, his eyebrows raised.  
“I feel wonderful…I feel happy….” He held Aaron’s gaze. “And on that note…you did say anytime…anywhere…”  
Aaron crossed the room spun him round and kissed him passionately, he reached for some lube then spun Spencer back round. “Right here….right now….and you’re going to watch yourself in the mirror…watch your face as I fill you up….”

Sunday.  
They spent the most part of the day in the spare room. Spencer cuffed to the bed, while Aaron, teased him and whipped him and fucked his mouth and his ass, then finally reached for the cane.  
“I’m going to mark you now. Two stripes on each cheek. This will probably hurt more than the paddle and even the whip, because it is not about giving you pleasure it is about you belonging to me. This is about giving you my mark. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand.” Before he could brace himself four stinging stripes were laid on his ass. Tears welled in his eyes for a second, but Aaron kissing each cheek then saying how proud he was calmed him down.

Aaron led him to the mirror. “See how good you look with my mark on you?”  
Spencer’s eyes widened at the red stripes, they met at the top and looked like a letter ‘A’ without the cross stroke. “Amazing.”

“You’ll not be able to sit for a while. Let me take some of the pain away.” He knelt in front of Spencer and began to suck his cock and play with his balls. Spencer gave in to the feeling, his Dom had marked him and was now sucking his cock, what could be better?

Later, standing to eat, his cheeks aflame he began to worry. The weekend had been wonderful but what happened tomorrow when they had to get back to work. Questions raced through his mind leaving traces on his face, Aaron noticed.

“You are thinking too much, you seem worried, what’s on your mind?”  
This is…has been …is…wonderful….but what is going to happen tomorrow…what about work?”

“I said at the beginning, I wasn’t going to play at this with you, I want you here with me all the time. If you want to hold on to your apartment until you’re sure, well I understand.”  
“No…yes I mean I want that too… to be with you all the time…..but…at work…how is it going to work…..?”  
“The work is important, we focus on that when we need to. We will make this work Spencer, our relationship is important too. It might be difficult sometimes, but other people do manage, if you have questions maybe you could talk to your new friend, Agent Dinozzo.”

“Tony? What do you mean…oh is he…?”  
“Yes Gibbs is his Dom, they have been together quite a while, so Vik says.”

“He did seem to know a lot about things, but I thought he just took us to that club for a night out.”

“Lucky for me he did. I may have never taken the chance.”

“For me too, although I almost passed out when I saw you, I was imagining you up there on the stage…with me….”

Six weeks later.

“Hey Mr.H, good to see you back again.”  
“Good to be back Patrick.” Hotch held out his hand. 

Patrick smiled at his young companion. The young guy was gorgeous, tumbling brown waves and full lips, and whatever he was doing with Mr. H, it had given him a new lease of life, he looked five years younger. “Your friends have already arrived. Enjoy your evening.”

Gibbs and Dinozzo were sitting at a table. Spencer had taken up Aaron’s idea of contacting Tony and they had become friends.  
This had led to the two couples meeting up occasionally for a drink.

“Hi Tony,”

“Hey Spencer, how are you doing?”

“Gibbs.” Hotch nodded a greeting.  
“Hotch.” Gibbs nodded back.” Drink? Bourbon or Vodka?”  
Gibbs poured the drinks and they began chatting.

Soon however Tony wanted to see the reason behind tonight’s meeting.  
“So let’s see, you’re all buttoned up, I want to see the whole thing.” He peered down Spencer’s top.

Hotch nodded and Spencer opened the buttons on his shirt slowly to reveal a soft leather collar around his slender neck.  
It was a pale golden colour and Tony asked permission to touch it. “It’s so soft, how does it feel?”

“Wonderful, it’s really soft, it’s ….just….perfect.” Spencer smiled over at Aaron.

Tony was still peering down his shirt. “What else can I see…have you…are your nipples pierced….?”

Hotch nodded again and this time Spencer unbuttoned his shirt right down.  
There was a small bar through each nipple and hanging on each bar was an even smaller letter A.

“Oh that is so cool. Isn’t it Boss…Oh I would….”  
“No, Dinozzo…”  
“Ah come on Boss you would like to see me with….pierced…nipples. You know you would.” 

Gibbs shook his head, and Tony turned back to Spencer,” You know you can get this thing called a Prince George, where they pierce your…penis….that would be cool….”

Gibbs shook his head again. “It’s a Prince Albert not George and that’s a big no on that too Tony.”  
Tony not disheartened turned back to Spencer. “Something to think about.”

The talk turned more general and soon Tony was regaling them with tales of his crazy co-workers.  
He was a great storyteller and as his stories got more and more outrageous Spencer laughed and laughed.

Hotch watched his companions, Tony was bright and amusing now that he’d got to know him.  
Gibbs had a reputation as a hard-ass and there was a core of steel running right through him but his affection for Tony shone out of him.  
Spencer was listening to Tony with every sign of enjoyment, he seemed oblivious to Aaron’s presence but as he watched, Spencer sat up a little straighter, his chest with its decorated nipples open to view, as Aaron watched he ran a slow finger round the collar on his neck and an even slower tongue round his lips. Aaron was entranced, the spell was broken by Gibbs filling his glass and murmuring so quietly only they could hear.

“It’s ego which makes us think we are in charge, we set the rules and dole out punishment of course , but you come to realise that they have the power.” Aaron turned his head, his face asking a question.

“I can spend all day with Tony, I can spank him, whip him, gag him, and fuck him a dozen different ways, but at night, when I am in bed, holding him, all I can think about is how much I love him. And your boy there, you’ve been together, what…six weeks or so….he knows what he’s doing teasing you, you want to take him right here, right now, you would do anything for him. He has the power, and that’s not a bad thing, it’s how it should be…if you love him… ”

Later.

They arrived home having enjoyed their evening very much. Spencer held Aaron’s hand and pulled him towards the bedroom kissing him on the cheek then the lips.

“Kneel on the bed.”  
“What?”  
“Did I not make myself clear, clothes off, kneel on the bed, now.”  
Spencer scrambled out of his clothes, ”Sorry Aaron…sorry…I thought we were…well we had such a great…..”

“You were teasing me at the club, wanting to get me hot, wanting me to fuck you there in front of everyone.”  
“No..no…well…maybe…”

Aaron grinned at Spencer’s back. At least the boy was honest.  
“I’m going to spank you now, so you know who’s in charge, who you belong to.”

He began quite sharply, six hard slaps on each cheek, then alternating with slaps and caresses and squeezing of nipples or tugging on balls and cock. Spencer was wriggling and moaning and Hotch spanked him harder, “I think you’re enjoying this too much.”

“Mmmmm oh yes….I…em…too much….how…much is tooo …..oh….!.”

Aaron lubed up his fingers and ran one round the rim before dipping inside, he added another, then another until Spencer was ready.  
He slammed into him harder and harder until they were both shaking with the power of each thrust, their emotions on high alert, wanting to come but wanting it to last forever. 

Aaron slowed down, once, twice, three times, but then he couldn’t hold out any longer, he had never felt so good.  
“Are you ready Spencer? Can you show me how good a sub you can be? Can you come for me without being touched just because I tell you too?”

“Yes…yes.” Spencer panted out, “ I can be good, I can…I belong to you……”

Later….after the most powerful orgasm either of them had ever had, Aaron carried an almost unconscious Spencer into the shower, washed them both down and carried Spencer back to bed.  
Aaron looked down at Spencer lying in his arms, he had just had an amazing experience, Spencer was turning out to be the best sub he had ever collared. Aaron felt strong and powerful. But most of all when he looked into Spencer’s eyes, all he could think of was how much he loved him…….


End file.
